


Sneaking Snacks

by ArmaniWorks



Series: Thiccverse - Thicc Falls [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Thicc Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniWorks/pseuds/ArmaniWorks
Summary: Pacifica learns that the Twins have odd habits when it comes to going to the theatre.





	Sneaking Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Considering this picture just got a redraw by Chillguy, I should probably give this one another looking over. All things considered, since the series has been updated so heavily, I really feel like this story doesn't hold as much water as it did. I'm still very happy with it, regardless, so I'll be posting it here until a redux does happen.
> 
> Fun fact: Did you know there are TWO pieces that relate to this story? One that inspired it and one that was inspired from. I'll let you find out which is which.
> 
> Also, I have a Twitter, if you want to support me.

Pacifica stepped out of the black stretch limousine, taking in the sight of the massive opera house in front of her. It wasn’t often that she was able to indulge in her ‘millionairess’ tendencies. Flaunting her money around the Falls was fine, but there was something to be said for taking part in actual activities that actually involved large-scale planning and a budget larger than twenty dollars. Turning around to watch her companions climb out of the car, she let her chest puff out with pride as she felt everyone’s eyes turn towards them, Dipper and Mabel’s bodies pulling all of the attention towards them for all the right reasons.

“I can’t believe you actually convinced us to come out to one of these.” Dipper pulled at the bowtie around his collar. “Tell me again, why we’re doing this, Paz?”

“Because” She took a moment to straighten his suit, paying extra attention to the neck accessory. The voluptuous woman made sure to keep her boyfriend’s attention as she smoothed out the wrinkles of his tuxedo, shimmying her body to let her hips and bosom move tantalizingly inside of her tight violet dress. “I’m tired of always staying in or going to dates with food that has more grease than what’s in my limousine.”

“I actually like Greasy’s fries, though…” The giant muttered, his eyes darting back and forth between his girlfriend’s top, midsection and thick rumpside.

“I’m sure you do, but some of us actually like having a little class in our lives.” Pacifica gave him a pat on the cheek, tousling his chin hair lightly before planting a light kiss on the corner of his lips. “Besides, you promised me a night of whatever I wanted, remember?”

Dipper’s eyes narrowed as he whispered underneath his breath, cheeks tinting slightly as the memory came back to him. “Because you wouldn’t stop riding me until I agreed. C’mon Paz, I honestly thought you were talking about something else, not… not THIS.” His lips twisted into a frown as his girlfriend let loose a light string of laughter.

“Well then, maybe that’ll teach you to pay more attention in bed, won’t it?” She laughed as another large figure eagerly bounded from the confines of the limo, completely ignoring the hand of her younger twin brother as she looked at the glass building with stars in her eyes. Unlike her twin, her body was barely contained in the expensive salmon-tinted evening dress, enormous bosoms rocking back and forth within the confines of the tight fabric.

“And why did we need to dress up like this?”

“Just shut up and look fancy for me, okay?” Pacifica gave him a sly grin as Mabel made her way back to the duo. She was always amazed at the level of unconscious skill that the energetic twin would display without her understanding. There wasn’t a soul alive that could move as she could in such designer high heels, yet she was moving as if she were in sneakers. A small part of Pacifica wanted nothing more than to give the girl a firm smack to her bottom and she forced herself to stomach the instinctive action as something to save for later. “And what about you, Mabel? You ready to go?”

“So what movie are we seeing, Pacifica?” The blonde’s eyes narrowed in irritation as the brunette’s eyes glittered in anticipation. As much as she resisted the urge to manhandle the delightful bombshell, she could not fight the impulse to bring her hand straight to her forehead in dismay. She would blame the top-heavy minx for being late, having to spend precious time in the bathroom in order to cover up the giant red mark on her face.

 

* * *

 

The look on Mabel’s face was absolutely priceless, Pacifica had never seen such a look of irritation on the normally cheerful girl since the one time Dipper had caught her stealing cookies from his private collection hidden in the living room. She had completely sunk into her seat, chin resting atop her heavy mounds and her lips pursed together. The girl looked all for the world like she was about to throw a fit, yet she still couldn’t take her eyes off the stage, watching the actors play their parts perfectly. “Come on, Mabel, sit up straight.” She hissed into the bombshell’s ear, noting the look of disdain in her eyes as the twin sat up in her seat. “I know you had other ideas, but I don’t want anyone to get the wrong idea of us here. People might be watching us!”

“Sure ‘Mom’, whatever you say.” Mabel whined, rolling her eyes at the millionairess, crossing her arms and bringing her mammaries up against her body. All Pacifica could do was twist her lip, thoughts already rolling through her head as to what she could do to put the nymph in her place, turning her attention back to the stage. Taking a peek from the corner of her eye, she was glad to note that Dipper was indeed paying close attention to the performers. While not as slumped forwards in his chair as his sibling, it was more than obvious that he did not enjoy the arts as heavily as she did. Still, it was nice to take them out into public and show off the fact that she was able to keep such wonderful, beautiful people on each of her shoulders.

A hand came to rest upon Dipper’s leg and snapped the giant from the light daze the opera had put him in. It was almost cute to see how much of a panic he would fall in, worried that he had somehow disappointed his date. Pacifica squeezed his leg, a small reassurance that everything was still alright. She decided to try and make it up to him somehow, a visit to the golf course or even a small shopping spree at the occult shop he kept hinting at.

Their tender moment was interrupted by the sound of chewing, both of their heads turning over to look at the brunette shoving a small handful of food into her mouth. While it didn’t seem that she hadn’t caught the attention of the other patrons, both Dipper and Pacifica’s hair stood on end as they knew it wouldn’t be long before she did. “MABEL!” Pacifica hissed, eyes darting from side-to-side. It was almost cute how she turned to look at her dates, cheeks stuffed completely with snacks, appearing all the while like a squirrel caught in the middle of preparing for winter. “Where on Earth did you even get that!?”

For a few brief moments, she could only squeak out her response, cheeks bouncing for a few moments before she remembered to swallow. Pacifica couldn’t help but tremble as she watched the light-hearted Pines gulp down her food in one simple motion, having remembered one of the other times she’d displayed such skill. “Well, I brought it. I mean, you know how expensive movie popcorn is and I couldn’t make you spend money on us-”

“Mabel, I already spent thousands of dollars on the both of you, a measly twenty isn’t going to-” She snapped her mouth shut, disbelief on her face at the fact that Mabel had drawn her into deeper into what could only be described as her ‘Mabel-ness’. “No, no that’s not the point.” Tilting her head, she looked down at the dress hugging tightly along her body, the small pocketbook in her lap still closed tight. “Mabel. Where in the WORLD did you pull that from?”

Mabel merely bounced in her seat, her breasts heaving in place and Pacifica’s face froze in sheer amazement. “Where else am I supposed to hold popcorn in?” She huffed as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. “I mean, I barely had any room anywhere else for the chocolate bars… might be a bit melted by now, though…” She squirmed in her chair and the blonde could feel her cheeks growing pink with the idea of the many hiding places on the brunette’s soft body.

“I… I can’t believe this. You actually-you actually brought snacks to an OPERA?” Her fingers went to her eyes, covering them for a moment before moving to her temples in hopes of staving off the growing headache. “If it were anyone else, I wouldn’t believe it… but you actually-!” The sensation of movement caught her attention, Pacifica’s eyes snapping open to see a hand outstretched over her seat. Dipper looked all the while like a child with his hands caught in the proverbial cookie jar, his fingers buried deep inside his sister’s cleavage, tiny pieces of popcorn falling out onto her lap and into the cushions of the seat. “Are you serious?”

“What?” It was almost adorable how his cheeks were tinted, pulling his hand back over the blonde’s lap, stuffing his face full of his sister’s hidden treat. “It’s caramel. You can’t tell me you don’t like caramel corn at the movies, right?”

Pacifica literally vibrated in place, looking between both twins as her hands clenched tightly before losing her energy and deflating in defeat. Letting her head lean into Mabel’s shoulder, she merely held out her palm in front of the voluptuous bombshell. “Fine, just… give me the chocolate, Mabel.”  
  
The elder twin merely shook her head, grinning from ear-to-ear as she popped a piece of caramel corn into her mouth. “Nope, you’re gonna have to get it yourself, Paz!”


End file.
